


(Never Heard You Say) Are You Okay?

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never hears Derek ask him if he's ok after life threatening events take place, never gets a thank you for saving the Sourwolfs arse and he's had enough when he hears Derek asking if Ms. Blake is alright after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Never Heard You Say) Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post that started it all: http://torako-ryu.tumblr.com/post/56875951750/oh-my-god-you-asked-her-if-she-was-okay-and-she#notes

To say Stiles was angry was an understatement. He was furious, livid in fact, his skin on fire with repressed anger that coiled around his bones and swept through his blood like lava. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and he was sure he was shaking from holding himself back, his teeth gritted together so hard he was surprised his teeth didn’t just break from the pure force of it.

He was sure he was probably never meant to know about it, not that it mattered now that he actually knew, and he decided it made no difference to his final conclusion; Derek was a heartless dickhead and Stiles really wanted to punch him.

All of those times Stiles had saved Derek’s arse, making sure he didn’t die from a stupid magic bullet, keeping him a fugitive in his room so he didn’t get caught by the police or hunters and then holding him up in their school swimming pool for more than two hours, amongst countless other times that Stiles couldn’t begin to count.

Ok, sure, they hadn’t gotten off on the best of starts, seeing as how Stiles and Scott had accused Derek of murder more than once or twice, but still, Stiles had always been there to help the older man out with his werewolf dilemmas, had spent most of his summer with Derek at his place, trying to find and track down Erica and Boyd and did he ever hear the other mutter a thank you? No he fucking didn’t.

Stiles had had enough. He was tired of sticking his neck out and never getting acknowledged, never getting a thank you or an apology or anything apart from being yelled at for being stupid because he was only human. He was tired and this was just the last straw.

He stormed away from the classroom door, hiking his bag further up onto his shoulder as he made his way towards the library.

Like hell he was going to attend his English lesson now.

\---

“Hey, you ok?”

Looking up from glaring at his textbook, he met curious and concerned brown eyes and a puppy like face, head titled to the side as he looked down at Stiles.

“Yeah Danny, I’m fine.”

His brows furrowed slightly before he pulled the chair out opposite of Stiles and sat down, swinging his bag to the floor beneath the table where they sat. There were only one or two other students milling in the library and they were sat on tables farther away from them but Danny still leaned forward, placing his crossed arms on the table as he said, “You sure?”

Stiles stared at him for a moment, wondering if he should say anything and how to phrase it if he did talk before he sighed, looking down again as he replied, “Just... I’m tired of never getting a thank you from people.”

He looked back up at Danny to see the other raise his eyebrows slightly, signalling Stiles to go on and explain. Stiles bit his lip before continuing.

“I just... I want to help people, I _do_ help people, at least, I try to. I try my best and I just... I just wish that someone thanked me at least once for trying... maybe I’m not much help at all but a thanks just once would be nice because I’m tired of feeling worthless, like I’m not helping at all and I’m tired that...” he paused, bit his lip again and began to worry it between his teeth before he finished, “I’m just tired that no one cares.”

There was silence for a moment and he gave a nervous laugh, hiding his face in his hands as he said, “Wow, how depressing, I’m sorry,” and began to scrub at his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He blinked them away and looked back at Danny who was studying him with an expression Stiles couldn’t read.

He pursed his lips for a moment in thought before he said, rather calmly, “Stiles, I know we’re not best friends like you and Scott are, but trust me when I say I care. I’m sure Scott cares, as does the rest of your funny little group of misfit friends,” he rolled his eyes but gave Stiles a fond smile; in a weird way, they were all friends anyway and Stiles gave a small smile in return.

“People care about you Stiles. And maybe they don’t say thank you, but I’m sure they’re grateful for all the things you do for them. And trust me, you’re loyal to a fault so you probably do a hell of a lot for your friends and even just random people. You can’t help but help and I’m sure everyone you help is thankful for having you there for them.”

He gave Stiles another smile and reached out to pat Stiles’ hand reassuringly before the bell rang for the next lesson.

Standing up and retrieving his bag, Danny looked to Stiles as he slung his bag onto his shoulders, that smile still in place as he asked, “You coming to lacrosse practice?”

Stiles was gaping at him, he knew, but he returned the smile as he nodded and got up to follow Danny out of the library, shrugging on his backpack as he walked.

\---

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, the usual school and werewolf drama mixing into a normal-ish sort of day without any deaths or missing people or anything bad really. Apart from what Stiles heard that morning but he was forgetting about that, pushing it away and stomping it down into the dirt so it may never resurface.

Except it all resurfaced the moment he stepped into his bedroom to find Derek Hale sitting in his desk chair, his usual blank expression on his face with his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket.

His hands automatically clenched into fists and Derek’s eyes darted down to track the movement before returning his gaze to Stiles.

“You’re angry,” he said and Stiles rolled his eyes as he flung his bag onto the ground against the wall, kicking his bedroom door shut before he walked over to his dresser to get out some PJ’s. He didn’t even want to look at Derek, let alone talk to him and he refused to acknowledge the other from here on out.

He could feel Derek’s eyes watching him as he pulled out an old shirt and some jogging shorts before closing the draws and stripping off his plaid over shirt and t-shirt, dropping them both onto the mattress before pulling the old shirt on over his head. He tried not to feel too embarrassed when he pulled off his trousers and changed into the jogging shorts, doing it as quickly as he could manage without tripping and making a fool of himself.

Spinning on his heel, he saw Derek was still watching him but he continued to ignore him as he walked towards him and reached over to grab his laptop from the desk. As he was retreating with his laptop in hand, Derek reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him down slightly as he growled, “Stiles.”

Stiles wasn’t having it. This was his home and Derek had no right to be here and Stiles didn’t want to talk to him. He had no right to be here and think he could do what he wanted so Stiles bared his gritted teeth as he hissed, “ _Let go of me_.”

Derek’s grip loosened for a moment as he searched Stiles’ face with a curious and surprised expression before he schooled his features again into their usual poker face. Stiles wrenched his arm from his grip and retreated to his bed, clambering on top and settling himself in place with his laptop balanced on his slightly bent knees.

Derek sat there for an hour or so before he finally got up, giving Stiles an unreadable expression over his shoulder, and left through the window. The moment he heard the wolfs’ feet hit the ground below, he gave a sigh of relief and continued with completing his homework before he headed to bed.

\---

The next time he saw Derek was across the lacrosse field the next day, his lone figure hidden mostly by the trees at the edge of the field but Stiles spotted him and scowled as he returned his attention back to his homework in his lap.

He was bench warming again and he thought he could pass the time by getting on with his homework instead of sitting around bored watching everyone else get a shot at playing but he felt uneasy with Derek watching him. He still refused to speak apart from a whispered, “Go away,” which he was sure Derek would hear considering his super werewolf hearing.

When he next looked up, Derek was gone and Scott was watching him curiously from the field. Stiles shrugged at him and gave him a thumbs up before returning to his work.

\---

“What’s with you and Derek?”

Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott slid in next to him at the lunch table, his tray bumping into Stiles’ own as he sat down. Stiles poked at his lunch before grabbing his apple and taking a bite, taking his time chewing while Scott watched him.

“Argh,” he said, swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to stop the sticky juice from travelling down his chin, “Nothing.”

“It’s something,” Scott replied, beginning to eat his lunch. He took a bite of his sandwich and talked around it, “You weren’t in English yesterday either.”

Stiles shrugged, “I went to the library to study instead,” and it wasn’t a lie so Scott said nothing as Allison and Isaac came to join them at their lunch table. Stiles noticed that Boyd had still not returned to school but said nothing as he took another bite of his apple and tried not to think of his missing friends.

\---

Derek was in his room again when he got home and Stiles glared at him before dumping his bag and changing into a t-shirt and jogging shorts again, continuing to ignore the other as he went about his day. He scrolled through the internet aimlessly and watched YouTube videos that made him chuckle (if slightly nervously since Derek was still watching him with an unwavering stare from his desk chair) and completed his homework. He stretches and yawns from his propped up position on the bed and shuts the laptop down before moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

It’s unnerving having Derek here, watching him silently but Stiles is stubborn and if he doesn’t want to face the menacing Sourwolf, then he won’t.

He rinses his mouth and gives another yawn as he walks back into his bedroom to find Derek has gone.

\---

It’s the third night and Stiles has spotted Derek lurking in the school car park and various other places while he was at school and it’s no surprise when he returns home to find the Sourwolf once again sitting in his desk chair, hands in his pockets and face blank of emotion except for a slight flicker of anger as Stiles walks past him to grab for his laptop.

He darts out and grabs Stiles’ wrist before he can get his laptop and slams him against the nearest wall, his lips pulled back in a snarl with his teeth elongated and eyes glowing red for a moment and Stiles feels his heart kick start into a rapid beat that he knows Derek can hear. He’ll admit he’s somewhat scared and Derek’s eyes return to their usual colour when he hears Stiles heartbeat trying to break free of his ribcage from surprise and fright.

“ _Stiles_ ,” he growls but Stiles bares his own teeth and grits out, “ _Derek_ , let go of me _now_.”

They glare at each other before Derek loosens his hold on Stiles and the teenager slumps against the wall for a moment, glaring daggers at the man before him. He straightens himself and is about to retrieve his laptop when Derek barricades him to the wall with his arms.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” he asks and Stiles wonders if it’s a flicker of concern in his eyes but he shakes his head before replying, “Nothing.”

He growls again but Stiles just stares at him, anger waking and coiling around him like a hot blanket and he can tell when Derek realizes he’s angry because he scowls at him with slight confusion.

“Stiles-” he says and reaches out as if to touch Stiles’ cheek but he shoves him away from him, the wolf stumbling slightly in surprise before he straightens himself. He glares at Stiles but Stiles is angry now, the familiar heat wrapping around him like a warm embrace.

“Don’t give me that Derek, don’t pretend to give a shit when you don’t,” he spits, hands clenching and Derek stares at him, mouth opening as if to say something but Stiles barrels on, “I’m tired of everyone not giving shit, I’m tired of trying to save people and them still not giving a shit and I’m tired of being viewed as the shitty little human who can’t do anything compared to the big bad wolves.”

He’s shaking now and Derek is staring at him hard with an unreadable expression but Stiles can’t stop now as he glares at Derek, his voice rising slightly in pitch as he goes on.

“I’m tired of never getting a simple fucking “ _thank you”_ for my efforts or an _“are you ok?”_ because I’m pretty sure no one’s asked because no one gives a shit but hell, it’d be kinda nice if someone asked if I was ok because to be honest, I’m not!”

He’s breathing hard and he’s shaking and he’s sure his eyes are wet because his vision is blurred and unfocused as he blinks away unwanted tears. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists tighter at his sides.

“I’m not ok and no one gives a fuck because there are bigger things to deal with like super scary Alpha packs and Kanimas and hunters and this _thing_ that’s literally _sacrificing_ people but this isn’t _normal_ , this isn’t what most teenagers _do_ on a daily basis and I’m _tired_ of trying to save people and failing, I’m _tired_ of lying to my Dad, of being unable to keep him safe and I’m _tired_ of being unable to save my friends, of being unable to save my M-”

His voice breaks and he’s falling to his knees before he knows it. He expects to hit the hard wooden floor but instead he lands into strong arms that hold him close and he’s crying now, clutching onto the leather of Derek’s jacket and burying his face into his chest. He feels stupid but he doesn’t care because Derek is cradling him in his arms and holding him close to him, his body heat setting Stiles on fire as he tries not to hyperventilate while he cries.

He shouldn’t feel this broken, shouldn’t be holding onto Derek like he’s a lifeline but he’s tired of being strong and he’s so damn _tired_ of it all that he just holds on and cries until he can’t cry anymore, Derek rubbing soothing patterns into his back and murmuring, “You’re okay, I’ve got you, you’re okay,” into his ears.

\---

It took a while before he finally settled down, his tears subsiding as he hiccupped and sniffled, his skin damp and eyes slightly sore as he was gently rocked back and forth in Derek’s arms. He felt stupid, to say the least, but he didn’t want to move away because it would break the fragile moment they were sharing and besides, Derek wasn’t moving anywhere either, just continued to cradle Stiles, his thumb rubbing gently against the skin of his arm.

They were on the floor, Stiles sat in the others lap with his head tucked up beneath Derek’s chin and his ear against his chest. His heartbeat was steady and Stiles closed his eyes as he listened to it, his fingers curling into the soft fabric of Derek’s shirt.

They continue to sit in silence until Stiles sighs and murmurs, “I heard you talking to her.”

Derek doesn’t say anything in return so Stiles goes on, “You were making sure she was ok. You never-” he stops, bites his bottom lip and then sighs as he whispers, “You never ask if I’m ok.”

Derek shifts above him and Stiles opens his eyes to look up at Derek who is watching him in turn with a slight scowl. Stiles shrugs and makes to move away but Derek grips him tighter before he says, “I always make sure you’re ok.”

Brow furrowing in confusion, Stiles simply replies, “No you don’t. You’ve never asked me if I was ok after something life threatening happens, you just leave.”

Derek shakes his head for a moment before he grits out, “No, I-” he pauses and closes his eyes as he breathes for a moment. Stiles watches him in wonder, waiting for him to go on.

“I always make sure you’re ok,” he repeats, opening his eyes and locking his gaze with Stiles, “I don’t ask you but I- I watch you and listen for your heartbeat to make sure you’re ok. You’ve always been ok, shaken up, but intact and I didn’t want to...”

He trails off but Stiles raises his eyebrows as a way to ask him to finish the sentence. Derek looks down and mumbles, “I didn’t want to come and comfort you if you didn’t want me.”

Stiles stares at him then, wonder and surprise dancing in his amber eyes and then he’s reaching forward, his arms wrapping around Derek’s neck as he draws him close and hugs him tightly. He buries his face in Derek’s neck and Derek’s stiff for a moment before he gives in and buries his face into Stiles’ neck, breathing in his familiar scent and wrapping one arm around the teenagers waist and the other around his back, his hand coming up to rest on Stiles’ shoulder. He grips him and pulls him closer and Stiles lets out a slight laugh before he turns his head slightly to place a kiss beneath Derek’s ear.

When he pulls back, Derek’s gazing at his mouth before his eyes flicker up to meet Stiles’ golden orbs and then they’re leaning forward, lips pressing softly together like the gentle touch of a butterflies wing, but it’s not enough, so Stiles presses forward and Derek makes a noise in the back of his throat before he's gliding his tongue over Stiles' plump bottom lip, pushing his tongue through to lick along his teeth and tease the others tongue.

They come away panting, cheeks dusted pink and Stiles laughs because he hasn't felt this good in a while, but this feels _right_ as he leans in to nuzzle his nose against Derek's who nuzzles slightly in return.

He hasn't felt this good in a while but right now, as Derek's lips leave a trail along his jaw and down his neck, he feels great.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is such shit but I've been working on it all day in between packing for my holiday in less than 3 hours so yeah. I just like the idea of Stiles having e-fucking-nough and just screaming because of how shit life is, because he's aloud to be a little selfish man.  
> I'ono, enjoy.


End file.
